


Office Visits

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [18]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Spills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Ximena sighs dramatically and leans back in her chair, “and here I was hoping you were here to steal me away for the rest of the day. I’m so ready to leave on this paperwork to be tomorrow Me’s problem.”“I can still distract you for the next hour,” Farah responds with a sultry laugh as she moves between Ximena’s chair and the front of her desk.“You better,” Ximena says with a smile as she rises from the chair and captures Farah’s lips in a kiss.
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville, Ximena Becerra/Farah Hauville
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 11





	Office Visits

**Author's Note:**

> written for Wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 19: Cider

As always, Farah likes to linger outside Ximena’s office door. Not for too long, that would be creepy, but just for a moment or two to watch her girlfriend in action. It was a way for her to gather memories, little tidbits and quirks of behaviors, that Farah could reminisce about when their jobs kept them apart. Things like the way Ximena would tap her mouth with her pen when thinking what to write, or the way she likes to play with cord of the phone when stuck on a long call.

The best part was getting to really enjoy the way that Ximena’s face would light up when she saw Farah. Ximena’s whole demeanor would change, her eyes softening and a smile breaking out onto her face. Farah sometimes felt like she needs to pinch herself. Ximena is breathtakingly beautiful. Farah isn’t sure how she could be so lucky.

Ximena is stuck on the phone when Farah enters. She holds her hands up to signal just a minute and then blows a kiss in Farah’s direction before returning her attention to her notes. While she waits Farah glances over the desk. Haphazard and disorganized piles of paperwork cover a large part of the surface area. Farah frowns what is with this world’s obsession with paperwork and reports? It just seems like such a waste of time and energy.

There are at least two empty coffee mugs and a paper cup from Haley’s. Steam is rising from the last one so at least that one is fresh.

“Did Ava give you the day off or are is this another super-secret visit?” Ximena asks as she finally hangs up the phone and reaches out to take Farah’s hand and pull her closer

“I have patrol in an hour,” Farah pouts.

Ximena sighs dramatically and leans back in her chair, “and here I was hoping you were here to steal me away for the rest of the day. I’m so ready to leave on this paperwork to be tomorrow Me’s problem.”

“I can still distract you for the next hour,” Farah responds with a sultry laugh as she moves between Ximena’s chair and the front of her desk.

“You better,” Ximena says with a smile as she rises from the chair and captures Farah’s lips in a kiss.

Kissing Ximena may just be Farah’s favorite thing. Well really, Ximena would be Farah’s favorite thing, but kissing her was especially nice. The softness of her lips and the way Ximena’s pulse accelerates at her touch are things Farah will never grow bored of.

A noise from the door makes them break away and Farah turns her head to find Tina in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

“Maybe close the blinds before you get all lovely-dovey,” she says with mock anger. “Some of us are single and it’s very rude to rub it in our faces.”

“Tina, would you be a doll and get the blinds for me? I’ve got my hands full.” Ximena calls out with a giggle as she wraps her hands around Farah’s waist.

Tina huffs and rolls her eyes before turning to walk back to her desk, “no can-do detective. I’m already back at my desk.” 

Ximena reluctantly removed her hands before walking to the door. “I mean, she’s not wrong. Some privacy would be nice.”

“I can’t say I disagree” Farah says with a smile as she leans back a little on the desk. Her hand comes to rest on one of the precarious piles of paperwork and unfinished reports. It slides out from underneath her, and while Farah is able to quickly right herself and regain her balance, the stack is less lucky.

As the pile falls apart it knocks into the mostly full cup on Ximena’s desk. The scent of apples and cinnamon fill the room.

“Oh, no! my cider!” Ximena calls as she rushes forward.

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” Farah yells as she scoops up the papers to save them from the sticky spice filled tide spreading across the desk.

Ximena sighs, “it’s okay. If it wasn’t you, it probably would have been me. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a bundle of paper towels. “That’s why I’m always prepared.”

Farah grabs the towels and begins to mop up the top of the desk. “I’ll clean it all up. It was my fault. I’ll fix it.”

“Farah, Honey, it’s fine. I do it at least once a week.” Ximena says in a soothing tone and she bends down to pic up the now empty cup from where it had rolled under her desk.

She starts to stand and Farah hears a thump and a curse.

“Babe! Are you okay?’ Farah is there in a flash.

Ximena is on her knees under the desk rubbing the top of her head. “I’m fine. Just stupid.”

Farah gently takes Ximena’s head in her hands and inspects her for any serious damage or injury. She can’t smell any blood, so that’s a good sign, right? Human’s are so fragile though, and it anything happened to Ximena, Farah doesn’t know what she would do.

One of Ximena’s hands rises to rest on top of Farah’s. Their eyes meet and she smiles as she says, “I just need a kiss to make it better.”

“As many as you need, Babe.” Farah rises up to press a kiss to the top of Ximena’s head before moving down to cover her face in kisses.

She only stops when a drops of cider begin to rain down on them from the flooded desktop above.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
